Our Forbbiden Love
by x.R a i n b o w z.x
Summary: When in love, you do anything to be loved back, right?Ponyboy fell in love with an incredible girl who carries true beauty, she's Johnny's younger sister, just that there's a problem, she is hated by the one and only Darry.


"_A story always has an ending…but for me, this story will never end….._"

Author's Note—A bit long time with out writing fan fiction so please I would like comments about it My writing skills and how the story is going but anyways I hope you enjoy every second of this sort of short fan fiction 3 Sorry for such short introduction.

**Introduction**

My eyes rested upon the coffins, we had all worked hard for a decent funeral, but it still seemed not even slightly perfect.

I hesitated as the men slowly began to lower the coffins; though no one dared to cry, I could tell by their faces that they had been breaking apart ever since that faithful night.

"Ponyboy? Hey Ponyboy, you okay?" The shake on my shoulder let me know that the funeral had ended; my eyes met with Sodepop's I could tell by the way he was looking at me that he too wanted to cry for a friend's death.

"I'm fine--" I moved my face away from his sight, letting my own warm tears run down my cheek, but as I let my own tears begin to get mix in with the drops of rain I heard girl's voice, fragile as a feather and as soft as a petal, such noise that fooled me and made me def to what Sodapop told me 'We will wait in the truck, don't take long'.

I took hold of my pain, and let it all rest inside of me, I wanted to look brave, and I had no idea why, how could it be that only be hearing this soft voice I just wanted to change my feelings, twisting them into something I had never thought I had…and that would be, bravery.

I glanced around, trying to fine who could be crying more than me, but there she stood, not so far from the tomb, hands covering her face, with a little help of her slightly curled up chestnut hair; behind her stood Johnny's parents, their hands resting upon the thin shoulders of this beauty.

Suddenly, like thunder, I thought, or maybe I felt, that I could possibly be in love. I didn't know her, but something inside of me told me that I should, because it would do well to us two.

''Lets go Emily, its all over!" The grip of Johnny's father got harder and harder as his biter voice began to enter my mind, Emily_, such beautiful name, but wait…how do they know her?_ I watched her stand up, and slowly leave my sight, her slender body moving side to side as she walked behind the two slightly tall figures of Johnny's parents.

"PONYBOY LETS GO!!" From a far I heard Darry calling, they had all been waiting, under the rain, waiting for me to come running towards them.

''COMING--" I screamed on top of my lungs as I watched her leave, each step we both took separated us more and more, until we could see each other no more.

"What took you so long?!" Steve slightly pushed me to the side as I climbed into the truck; though it had hurt I tried to ignore the pain.

''Hey Sodapop did Johnny have a sister?" Everything went silent as I finished asking my question; I felt their eyes on top of me, I could feel the tension growing more and more as the minutes slowly died.

''Do you know her?" Two-Bit tilted his head to the side, as he slowly moved forward, letting the smell of sweet chocolate enter my nostrils.

"No I was just wondering" I looked down, but maintain my tone of voice, letting them know I wasn't scared and that I wasn't lying at all.

"He does have a sister, her name is Emily, she is two years younger than Johnny, I met her once, and only once, she's rather beautiful, maybe that's why they rarely let her go out—" He took a deep breath as he let the cigarette that once rested in between his fingers fall down to the slightly dead grass, "Johnny once told me that his parents only wanted her because she was the one that made the chores, and for that only they wanted her, nothing more--"

"But why didn't he talk about her??" The conversation was going perfect, it was smooth but at the time carried lots of information about this Emily.

"Heh I have no idea, though I know he was over protective with her or that's what it seems to be…." Sodapop smile lightly as his head turned to the back of the truck, letting his own eyes look deep into mine.

"Oh…." I looked away, my eyes looking at the earth we passed by, eacvh of them disappearing just like she disappeared into the night.

_Emily…_


End file.
